


Dreaming Through The Twilight

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Mirrors, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts used: waiting, watching</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreaming Through The Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: waiting, watching

"I thought you were just a dream," Alice said once, after a nightmare where he had left.

Hatter took in the vulnerable expression. "Alice, how could you think I'd be anywhere else but here?" He had a faint edge of a smile to his lips. "You see, I'm different from them other guys you've dated." He threaded his fingers through her hair and she leaned into his touch. He kissed her, then hovered over her, watching her eyes. They were soft, focused on his mouth, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm always going to be here with you. I'll be waiting and watching and making sure you're safe."

Alice ran her fingers along Hatter's jaw, then slid her hand behind his head and pulled him down for a searing kiss. "That mirror was probably the best thing that ever happened to me," she said with a laugh as he moved to kiss her neck.

Hatter looked up, a wicked grin on his face. "You trust me, Alice?"

"Always."

He positioned her so that she sat at the edge of the bed, looking at the mirror above her dresser. Hatter knelt in front of her, then pushed her knees apart. "Why not watch yourself, Alice?" he said, a cheeky grin on his face. "I sure like the show."

Whatever reply she would have made was swallowed up by the feel of his tongue on her clit, his fingers teasingly tracing her. She grabbed fistfuls of comforter and gasped for breath. She was wide eyed and shocked, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Hatter's tongue traced her folds and dipped inside that growing center of need. In reaction, Alice's mouth dropped open in a lusty moan and she moved to grab Hatter's head to keep him in place. He chuckled and obeyed her silent command. She whimpered, and Hatter simply kept his eyes closed as he worked her clit with his tongue, breathing in the scent of her.

Alice threw her head back and let out a strangled moan as she came so hard she thought her heart stopped. She heard Hatter's laugh as he sat back on his haunches, and she looked back down at him. "Hatter?"

He simply grinned, then pushed her back farther on the bed. "I missed that look on your face," he said, his voice nearly a purr. "I guess I'll just catch the next showing," he said, sliding his length into her. Alice gasped and pulled him in deeper, and Hatter began to thrust hard against her. "My favorite thing to watch," he said between thrusts. Alice moaned, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head at the sensation of him deep inside of her, his hands down over her wrists keeping her in place. "And the one after that... and the one after that..."

There was no way she could have dreamed up someone like Hatter, Alice decided as she came again. She was wrong about the mirror. _He_ was the best thing that ever happened to her.


End file.
